


Проблемы терминологии

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Однажды Барри начинает очень странно разговаривать.





	Проблемы терминологии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано с бесконечной любовью к разным студиям озвучки, тому, как они переводят термины, названия и общение персонажей; условный таймлайн: вторая половина третьего сезона.

Джо не удивился тому, что криминалисты уже были на месте преступления. Хорошо, что в прошлом остались те времена, когда надо было выгораживать вечно опаздывающего Барри перед начальством.

— Барри, Джулиан, что у нас тут?

Они оба сидели на корточках рядом с трупом пожилого мужчины, который выглядел во всем совершенно нормальным жителем Централ-Сити, если не считать антенн на голове и синей кожи.

— Причиной смерти, вероятнее всего, стало пулевое ранение, — сказал Джулиан, поднимаясь.

— Но вы сами видите, почему к этому делу повышенное внимание, — добавил Барри. — Нам ещё не попадались синекожие сверхлюди.

Он все еще рассматривал лицо убитого, и Джо не стал обращать внимание на странность в речи. Мало ли, о чем задумался Барри в этот момент и почему так сказал.

 

***

— Джо, я принес вам пиццу из Прибрежного Города.

— Извини, что? — переспросил Джо, замерев на пороге.

— Пицца, — Барри кивнул на несколько коробок на столе и улыбнулся.

Джо закрыл дверь и повесил ключи на крючок.

— Нет, это я расслышал, но как ты назвал Кост-Сити?

Барри пожал плечами, будто не понял вопроса, а потом спохватился:

— Айрис вам позвонила? Она должна была сказать, что мы сегодня придем на ужин, но она, скорее всего, опоздает.

Джо медленно подошел к Барри, теперь он уже обратил внимание на то, как именно тот говорит.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Джо. — Если я тебя чем-то обидел, ты скажи.

— Не понимаю вас, — беспомощно сказал Барри. — В чем дело?

— С каких пор ты ко мне на «вы»? — спросил Джо. — Я знаю тебя с дошкольного возраста, Барри. Ты даже во времена подросткового бунта ко мне на «вы» не обращался. Даже, когда только пришел работать в полицию, и для всех вокруг это выглядело как панибратство.

По виду Барри было ясно, что тот вообще не понимает, о чем речь.

Именно в этот момент явились Айрис и Уолли, так что Джо решил отложить разговор. Пусть хоть один семейный ужин пройдет спокойно.

 

***

Джулиан поднял взгляд от микроскопа.

— Я сказал, что он не был мета-человеком, — сказал он.

— Ну да, не сверх, — кивнул Барри. — Я понял.

На это Джулиан кашлянул, но не стал ничего говорить. Вдруг у мета какие-то новые правила появилась, вроде как безопасный язык, более толерантный термин, вдруг «мета» оскорбляет их чувства. Не то чтобы Джулиана часто интересовали чьи-то оскорбленные чувства, но он вроде бы пытался наладить отношения с командой Флэша, а там почти все были метами.

— Он был пришельцем с другой Земли, — продолжил Джулиан, — думаю, в СТАР Лабс с оборудованием лучше, чем в участке, и вы сможете сказать больше.

Он заметил легкое недовольство на лице Барри и, уже мысленно проклиная себя за вопрос, уточнил:

— Что такое?

— Мы сейчас заняты тем, что пытаемся понять, как заключить Савитара в Скоростную Силу, не уверен, что на обычную полицейскую работу найдется время.

— Скоростную Силу? — переспросил Джулиан. — Ладно… как скажешь. Это ваши новые названия? Циско передумал насчет них?

— Новые? — переспросил Барри.

— Ладно, спрошу потом у Кейтлин, — ответил Джулиан и вернулся к образцу.

У него было много работы и некогда было разбираться с странностях речи Барри.

 

***

Тяжело было видеть Барри, который болен и даже этого не понимает.

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — спросил он у Циско. — Что-то случилось с моими способностями бегуна или что?

— Вот так он целый вечер, — вздохнула Айрис. — Я даже не знаю, что делать! Потому и привезла.

— Но зачем? Я же шустрик, мог прибежать и сам.

Айрис тяжело вздохнула, и Кейтлин захотелось ее обнять. Однажды она занималась проектом, связанным с болезнями мозга. И тяжелее всего было не с самими больными, которые целыми днями говорили с воображаемыми людьми на несуществующих языках, а с родными, которых они не узнавали.

— Мне надо провести исследования, — Кейтлин опасливо покосилась на скучающего Барри, который начал просматривать лежащие на столе книжки по квантовой физике. — Побудешь с ним?

— Конечно, могла бы и не спрашивать, — покачала головой Айрис. — Сейчас позвоню в редакцию и скажу, что не могу выйти по семейным обстоятельствам.

 

***

Когда Кейтлин получила результаты анализов, то позвонила Джо и Джулиану.

— Это связано с тем пришельцем с другой Земли, — сказал Циско, когда они приехали, — труп которого вы отыскали. У него была какая-то психо-телепатическая инфекция. Она искажает речь зараженного.

— Ясно теперь, почему меня сюда притащили, — проворчал Джулиан. — Надо уже понять, что, когда Кейтлин зовет в СТАР Лабс — зовет не на свидание.

«Прости», — одними губами сказала Кейтлин.

— Значит, в опасности куча копов? — уточнил Джо. — Это излечимо?

Айрис с надеждой посмотрела на Циско и сжала руку Барри.

— Да со мной все в порядке, Джо, не волнуйтесь так, — ответил тот, пожимая плечами. — У нас есть дела важнее, например, запереть Савитара в Скоростной Силе…

Джулиан вопросительно поднял брови.

— Он вот так и говорит, — тихо, словно в присутствии тяжелого больного, ответила Кейтлин.

— Вы чего? — Барри неловко улыбнулся. — Я ведь все тот же мужик, что и всегда.

— Мы обязательно тебя вылечим, — заверила его Айрис и обняла. — Мы найдем способ, обещаю.

Барри поднял брови, а потом добавил:

— Если у вас проблемы с доступом к ДжойКазино, то наберите цифру семь вначале адреса…


End file.
